


Smut Note Volume 2

by AnotherLostSoul



Series: Smut Note [2]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom L (Death Note), Come Swallowing, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Light, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Murder Family, Jealousy, L and Light are Kira, Light BDSM, Light is such a charming Bastard, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panty Kink, Playrooms and Safe words, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sensory Deprivation, Slow To Update, Sub L, Top Yagami Light, World Domination, all the kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherLostSoul/pseuds/AnotherLostSoul
Summary: Taking place six months after the events of Smut Note, L and Light have settled into cozy domesticity and are engaged to be married. Life is almost perfect, except for their Shinigami room mate, their ambition to rule the world, L's troublesome jilted heir Near and the small matter of being unable to keep their hands of each other for more than five minutes...*Updates will be sporadic*
Relationships: L/Yagami Light, Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl
Series: Smut Note [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783573
Comments: 25
Kudos: 81





	1. Work vs Play

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Smut Note is back. And it's going to be smuttier and fluffier than ever! 
> 
> Just like the first part, prompts are more than welcome! If anyone has any suggestions or smut ideas they want me to write please feel free to drop me a message here or on my Tumblr xxanotherlostsoulxx it is up to my discretion which prompts I will choose to write and the following should be respected:
> 
> No beastality.  
> No watersports or scat.  
> No switching. Light is top and L is bottom and that's the way it is in ALS world 😍  
> No ageplay  
> Strictly Light/L
> 
> Anything else is fair game!
> 
> If I don't recieve many prompts or ideas I want to write about I will just write whatever pops into my perverted little brain.
> 
> Enjoy the smut ❤

Now that L and Light no longer needed to sneak around to be together (read: have kinky sex all over HQ) Ryuk found he had a bit more time on his hands. He sprawled out on the couch in L and Light's lavish living room and flicked through the TV channels. He hated to admit it but he'd become very attached to the two ambitious mortals and he found himself very bored without them around. 

Perhaps he was going soft. He'd even promised to write their names down together when they were old and had lived a long life. Technically, it was bending some rules, but Ryuk decided it was worth it. Maybe he'd tell L and Light they would become Shinigami after their mortal deaths, maybe he wouldn't. It would come as a huge shock to them, and that was something he wanted to see. Pushing those thoughts away for a later time, Ryuk concentrated on what was on the Television.

On virtually every news station the same breaking story was broadcasting: Kira had been accepted by 24 Governments as their head of state, their sole ruler and their  _ Kami _ . Kira's approval ratings were through the roof and riots were rampaging through countries where Kira's rule hadn't (yet) been accepted by Monarchy or Government. 

_ 'Well, Lighto, who would have thought, you've actually done it'  _ Ryuk thought with glee. He was having the most fun he'd had in  _ centuries  _ hanging around with Light and L. Just because the Kira case had been dropped it didn't mean the fun had ended. L was excelling at his dual-roles of World's Best Detective and Kira's right hand man ( _ and  _ Fiance) and Light was reveling in his growing power. 

Ryuk perked up at the sound of a key in the lock and grinned. L and Light had come back from their little date and he hoped they'd at least speak to him before dragging each other off to the bedroom for hours on end. 

"Mm, and Watari is 'relieved' I've found someone, said it was natural for such close friends to fall in love" L snickered, his eyes shining with mirth as he pressed against Light's side, "We will have to be careful but I can't see Watari being a problem. In fact, I suggested to him he take a break and return home for a few weeks and I think he's planning on doing it. That will give us a few weeks to work on Russia"

"Good. Watari will take some persuasion but I believe he will come around to our way of thinking, and I know how important he is to you, Baby, he will be safe, I promise"

L smiled gratefully. That had been one of his only concerns when joining Light as Kira. He loved Watari dearly, but he loved his Kami more. If Light had commanded it, he would have written the old man's name down, but it would hurt him deeply to do it. L was relieved Light loved him enough to spare him that awful choice between love and loyalty. 

"You're back" Ryuk instantly appeared in the kitchen where L and Light were unloading groceries, looking every inch the picture of domestic bliss. "Did you get any apples?"

L arched an eyebrow at the question. "Obviously, Ryuk" he tossed a net of apples at the Shinigami with a small smile, "Make them last, Light and I will be busy the rest of the afternoon"

"Heh  _ 'busy' _ " the Shinigami mocked and L had the grace to blush. He was actually talking about their list of names they wanted to work through but hopefully they'd make time for a bit of  _ that _ too… 

"Yes, busy" Light gave Ryuk a smirk, "Besides, Mikami and Takada will be over later. Perhaps you can persuade Mikami to kick back and have a game with you. God knows, he needs to relax. He wrote 328 names down the other night, poor man hardly slept" Light added the last part, mainly to hear L's irritated huff at his 'concern' for Mikami. 

Ryuk frowned. That speccy git was wound up tight but he'd try his best. Besides, Takada was alright. She gave him apple strudels sometimes. 

"What a good little  _ puppet _ he is" L mumbled acidly. It wasn't that he didn't  _ like _ Mikami, per se, it was just he didn't like the fact the man clearly had a thing for  _ his _ Light. Light tended to indulge Mikami's little crush as it got him the results he wanted, but it was wearing rather thin as far as L was concerned. 

"Now, now, Sweetheart" Light pecked L's cheek, delighted at L's jealousy, "Play nice"

"Yes, Kami" L mumbled, appreciating the way Light's lovely caramel eyes darkened with lust at the form of address. 

"L…" Light all but moaned, "We really do have work to do today…"

_ 'Yes, and I am going to do what I can to distract you from it' _ L thought with a little smirk. "I know,  _ Kami _ , shall I make us some tea before we start?" L asked, eyes cast down demurely. 

_ 'Little brat _ ' Light thought affectionately, pants already feeling a little tighter as L flicked his eyes up to his face in that devastating way of his and gave him  _ that _ look. Light couldn't help but reach for him and wrap his arms around that lithe waist. "Maybe if we make good time we can take a little break…" he murmured against L's ear, the hot breath and hotter words making L shudder with want. 

"I hope so" L pressed back against Light's chest and smiled as he felt teeth nip along his jawline, "It would be a good motivator to make sure I work- _ ah! h-hard _ !" He stuttered the last bit as Light sucked a fresh love bite into the pale skin of his neck. 

"Yeesh" Ryuk rolled his eyes and retreated back to the couch. If those two were going to maul one another in the kitchen then he wouldn't be sticking around to watch. Gods of Death knew he'd seen  _ enough _ ! 

"Work" Light growled, eyes dropping to L's lips, "Names, L, we have a lot of names to write, people to punish and a world to rebuild. We should…" Light shivered as L curled his fingers around his hip and tugged him closer, "Make a start" he finished weakly, work fast becoming the last thing on his mind. 

L smiled as Light dipped his head, his body seemingly at odds with his mind as far as work ethic went. He parted his lips with a smile as Light's mouth found his and he twined his arms around Light's neck. It was as Light was about to kiss him that L went in for the kill : "My beautiful Kami, I know we have a lot of work to do but I  _ need  _ you…"

The groceries sat forgotten as Light ran his hands down L's back to cup his ass and lifted him roughly. L made no complaints as Light sat him on the counter and proceeded to kiss him senseless, on the contrary, he kissed back all the harder, lust searing through his veins. 

L tangled his fingers in Light's soft brown hair and met each desperate kiss with one of his own, his hunger growing as he felt Light's hardness press against his belly. Finally, Light tore himself away and panted for breath, eyes nearly black with lust. 

"Nice try, Baby, but  _ I _ call the shots here and I say we have work to do" Light rasped as he stepped back from those far too tempting lips.  _ 'Play can come later. And so can he, if he's good' _

L tried not to pout in disappointment. He was certain he had Light then. "Fine" L sighed and hopped down from the counter, "You make a start then, i'll put this lot away and make the tea"

Light forced himself to turn on his heel and head towards their office. Perhaps if they made good time he'd bend L over the desk and wipe that little frown right off his face. 

Light took out their Death Notes from the safe and switched on their laptops. They did have a lot of work that needed doing. Several countries had generously  _ offered _ names to them, but it wasn't as simple as just writing them down. Light was hyper aware of injustice and names being slipped on the list based on grudges and not criminality. That is why, as irksome as it could be, he insisted on doing his own research before writing one down. They'd spared several people already from an untimely demise already, and a lot of them had had their names offered by disgruntled business competitors or as a power move by others in government.  _ 'People can be truly sickening. When we rule the world I will wipe these people out. The names we receive then will be genuine criminals and there will be no need for this' _ Light reminded himself as he clicked on the long list of names from Argentina. 

Hacking into confidential files was a piece of cake, and Light had written six names down by the time L reappeared with tea, chips and some cookies for himself. 

"Well? Any duds?" L asked as he handed Light his tea and sat down next to him. 

"So far so good" Light muttered wryly, "There's over 200 names, however, so I'm certain there will be a few"

"Mm" L sipped his tea, wondering why Mikami and Takada couldn't be tasked with some more reference checking.  _ 'No, that's selfish. They do enough. Maybe I should suggest to Light about getting some assistance? I know Mello and Matt would jump at the chance, they support Kira even if Near does not,'  _ L's eyes widened as he remembered something pressing he needed to attend to. If Watari was going home then now was the best time to inform his heirs about who he had chosen to take the mantle of L should something happen to him. As his fiance, his Dom and the single most  _ brilliant  _ person he had ever had the good fortune to encounter, let alone  _ love _ , it was obvious who his choice of heir was. As he was now Kira, so Light would be L. 

"What is it?" Light, used to that intense look of thoughtfulness on L's face, leaned and in stroked silky black bangs from his face. 

"My heirs. I need to tell them I've chosen you" L leaned into Light's touch almost unconsciously, "Matt and Mello will most likely want to work with me directly if they are no longer in the running and I was thinking we could use more pairs of hands. They support Kira and due to their intelligence and loyalty to me could prove very useful allies. But…"

"But" Light promoted, cupping that smooth jaw and stroking the sharp bone with his jaw. 

"But Near might prove an issue in the future. He doesn't agree with Kira, and he most likely will not be persuaded either"

"Well then, Nate River will have to be eliminated if he becomes an issue" Light's tone brooked no argument, "I will write his name, Love, it will be painless, I assure you"

L nodded, unable to help feeling a little sad pang in his chest. "Thank you, Light. I will contact Watari later" L picked up Rem's Death Note ( _ His _ Death Note) and flipped to a blank page. Light glanced at him in concern. He didn't want L shutting him out and he didn't want his love to be worried. Eliminating those close to you was an unfortunate price to pay for such power, and he had been hoping L could be spared from it. 

_ 'Perhaps getting Matt and Mello on board would soften the blow. I will get Mikami to reach out to them to test the water. L trusts them and that means I can trust them. And as our power grows 'Team Kira' as Ryuk puts it will need more help'  _

Light let it go for now and they busied themselves in research and name writing, their playful mood gone as the sheer scale of work revealed itself to them. Hours ticked by as they steadily ploughed through the work. They heard the front door open and a quick glance at the security camera informed them it was Takada and Mikami coming into their own office to work. Naturally, Ryuk was pestering them the second they arrived at the spacious condo and Light smiled in amusement as he watched Takada take out a wrapped apple strudel from her purse.  _ 'Smart woman. Always pays to keep a God of Death sweet, even one as vapid and uncouth as Ryuk' _

L's phone rang and L picked it up, eyes still fixed on his screen. 

"Hello, Watari… Yes, I want you to inform them all personally and then order Matt and Mello to contact me on the proxy address. Yes… yes, I am aware Near won't be happy but I'm not in the business of pleasing people. Light is my heir and that is final. Well, Near is free to pursue his own interests, of course, provided they do not conflict with  _ ours _ . Excellent, please enjoy your time off and I will see you in two weeks. Yes, I will be quite alright, Watari, I have Light"

Light grinned as he imagined Watari fussing over L. It had taken him some time to get used to not pandering to L's every whim. Now that L was living with him, Watari had more free time and frankly the old man deserved it. Watari was still L's handler and assisted both Light and L with their cases but for now their true purpose was being kept secret from him, just as it was to the rest of what had once been the KiraTask Force. 

Once L had finished his phone call he turned to Light with a small smile. "That's that settled. Can we take a break? I need chocolate" Light could tell by the blankness of his voice he was feeling anxious at the news being broken to his three heirs. It was something he'd been putting off but now that they were officially engaged  _ and _ living together, it made sense to get it sorted. 

"Of course" Light closed his Death Note with a snap and decided he'd best do something about that low mood of L's. "We still have some of those gourmet brownies I bought in yesterday. I stashed a few separately" Light admitted with a smirk, "Want some?"

L nodded his head eagerly, mouth watering at the prospect. Light always went out of his way to pop into little bakeries and pick him up something nice when he was out and about. 

"Stay here. I'll go get them for you" Light pressed a kiss to L's cheek, "And some more tea?"

"Please" L tried not to melt into a puddle of goo. Caring, indulging Light was something that easily got under his skin and made him weak. The warmth in those caramel eyes stirred him up inside and he dearly wished they had the time for a bit of fun.  _ 'Maybe once we've finished these names' _ L consoled himself. As Light left, he returned his attention to the 89 names they had left to write. 

No one said it would be easy, but it would be worth it when Light achieved his vision, no,  _ their _ vision, and Light sat on his throne. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mikami" Light drew his aid to one side, "Send a message on my behalf to Matt and Mello. Tell them I am interested in working with them and that it has L's full approval. Be vague, I don't want them knowing the exact set up yet, and they will be receiving some unexpected news soon" Light passed the man a slip of paper on which L had written down two heavily encrypted email addresses, "Oh, and don't try anything funny either, Matt is an exceptionally skilled hacker. Take the regular precautions, of course, but no more than that"

"Understood, Kami-Sama" Mikami bowed his head and pocketed the paper, "I will get straight on this!"

Light made the tea and returned to L, smiling indulgently as he saw how hard L was working. He was writing names with one hand whilst scrolling through the list with the other. 

"Good news, another ten are clean" L turned to Light with a smile, "I don't think there has been a dud.  _ Yet _ , anyway"

_ 'Hmm. I think I will get Takada to do the rest' _ Light thumbed a quick message to Takada and placed L's tea before him. "Excellent. Let's call it a day, I believe you wanted some attention earlier?"

L's stomach flipped at the husky purr in Light's voice. He  _ always _ wanted attention from him but he felt like he needed it now more than ever. Thinking about his heirs and Near's possible future demise had shaken him. Suddenly he wasn't in the mood for tea and brownies anymore. 

A soft knock sounded and after being given permission to enter, Takada appeared, smiling radiantly at her Kami and his lover. Light passed her the remaining names and dismissed her with a curt nod. 

Alone once again, Light took L's hand and led him over to the sleek leather couch. 

Blood pumping through his veins and face flushed with anticipation, L yelped when Light pushed him down. 

" _ Now _ it is play time, L, and I think I need to work hard to cheer you up-"

"I'm fine" L automatically protested, but fell silent at the look in Light's eyes. Light knelt before him and parted L's legs and knelt between them. 

"Don't lie to me, L" the words were soft but they had a steely tone that had L swallowing down a lump in his throat. They had promised to never lie to one another. "We both know you're already stressing about how they will take it. How Near will take it specifically. And I want you  _ not _ to think about that right now"

"I'm sorry" L reached for Light but Light shook his head. Obediently, L let his arms fall back to the couch. 

"Stay still. Don't move a single muscle unless I say so" Light murmured, quick hands fumbling with L's belt, "I just want you to sit back and feel how much I love you. How much I desire you and want to please you. I want you to think of nothing but me. I am your world and you are mine" Light made a show of leaning forward and sucking little lovebites into the soft white skin of L's belly before dragging his tongue over his hip bones. It was enough to make L squirm, and, wanting to see more of them, Light snaked a hand under his shirt to squeeze at a pale pink nipple. 

"That's it. Don't think" Light cooed as he rolled the hardening bud between his fingers. L's head fell back against the back of the couch with a soft thud as he panted out his pleasure. 

_ 'Oh fuck'  _ L's formidable thought processes screeched to a halt, obeying Light subconiously as he felt Light begin to shift his jeans down his hips. 

"Lift"

L lifted his hips, shivering as his hardening cock was exposed to the cool air of the office. 

Light's eyes gleamed. All of L's panties were in the wash after a particularly playful afternoon session and he'd told L to not even consider wearing boxers. Obviously the tease had decided going commando was the next best thing. That was probably why L was so insistent about trying to jump him in the kitchen earlier. 

"Well, well, well" Light purred, wrapping his hand around the pulsing shaft and giving a few slow tugs. "Looks like someone actually listened for once"

"I… A-always listen" L gasped, unable to stop his hips bucking at the way Light's thumb stroked across the tip of his cock. It sent sparks searing down his spine and he let out a soft pant of want as more precome dribbled out of him. 

"Hm, I'm not sure about  _ always _ but certainly when it suits you" Light chuckled, continuing to tease L to full hardness, "You can be quite the handful sometimes, Darling" Light squeezed his handful of L's cock to punctuate his statement. 

L cracked open an eye and grinned at the pun. "So can you, Kami"

Light chuckled and leaned in to press a kiss to the tip of L's cock. L shuddered and had to remind himself he  _ couldn't  _ move as Light slowly lapped at the sensitive glands of his cock. L laid his head back against the back of the couch and just let himself  _ feel _ . Pleased, Light rewarded him by scooting closer and taking the tip of his cock into his mouth. He slowly descended until L was inside his mouth and hummed around his mouthful. 

L choked out a gasp, head spinning as sensations of  _ hot _ and  _ wet _ assaulted him. He curled his fingers into hooks and clutched onto the leather for dear life as Light suddenly backed up and swallowed him back down. It was going to be fast and hard then and L felt his balls throb with anticipation. 

_ "Light!" _

Light flicked his eyes up to look at L's face. He was flushed and panting and utterly  _ breathtaking _ in his pleasure. Inspired, Light gripped the base of L's cock and surged back down, sucking as strongly as he could. He could feel the muscles in L's thighs clenching and hear his name being moaned like a litany of prayers. He swirled his tongue around the head, the taste of sweet precome spreading on his tongue and making him ravenous to feel L shoot down his throat. 

_ 'Come on, Baby, come for me. You will feel so much better when you do'  _

"Fuck! Light!" L cursed out between clenched teeth, "C-close!"

_ 'Good' _ Light gave it his all, establishing a blistering pace that had L squirming in place, cock practically soaking his mouth with precome with each bob of his head. Light breathed in deeply through his nose, swallowing it all down as he worked L towards the brink. 

"I'm gonna come!" L's voice was hoarse with pleasure and one last strong suck was all it took. Light felt the cock in his mouth throb and then pulses of thick, hot come were shooting out and filling his mouth. L's rapturous cry was music to his ears as he gulped load after load, easing up on the suction but still sliding L's cock in and out of his mouth to prolong his orgasam. Finally, L slumped back against the couch, weak, spent and boneless. 

L was twitching and shuddering with over stimulation but Light refused to pull away. He ran his tongue gently over the rigid flesh in his mouth and debated on having a second course. He'd had L's cock but it wasn't enough. He wanted everything L had to offer him. He wanted L so boneless with pleasure that the ceaseless ticking over of his mind would stop, if only for a few hours. 

Mind made up, Light released L's cock and began pulling his jeans down his legs. L blinked owlishly at him, still somewhere in outer space after such an intense orgasm. 

"Lay back on the couch" Light ordered, "I'm not finished with you yet"

L whined at the dark promise in those words and hurried to obey, cock twitching weakly in interest as Light rose and loosened his tie. It was beyond sexy. 

_ 'The things you do to me, Light'  _ L thought dazedly as Light dropped onto the couch and hovered 'menacingly' over him.

Light eased L back and ordered him to lift his hips. L cringed, unable to help feeling embarrassed as Light spread open his cheeks and stared hungrily at the small hole nestled between them. "Hold them open"

_ 'Oh fuck, is he-' _ L yelled as Light dipped back down and licked a long, wet stripe from his perinium to his sacrum, tongue pressing teasingly against his hole as it went. "Oh  _ god _ !"

Light smiled smugly before repeating the action, using a little more force this time. L cursed and settled back against the arm of the couch, fingers digging into his thighs and turning white with the effort of holding himself open. 

Light pressed little kisses to the furled skin surrounding L's hole before spearing his hole and plunging inside. L screamed and the tight muscle clamped around Light's tongue as he set down to eat his lover out. 

If L thought he had been satisfied before he'd seen nothing yet. Despite the ache in his jaw, Light worked diligently to give his lover as much pleasure as possible. L was rock hard again, his body straining towards another release. 

Light's jaw was  _ burning _ by the time L clamped down around him and came with a yell, but it had been well worth it. L was practically floating when he pulled away and smirked down at him. 

"Better?"

"Mmm"

"Think you can move?"

A negative "Mmn"

Light smiled at the way L's eyelids were drooping. "Have a nap then, Sweetheart"

L was out for the count in seconds. Light gently placed a throw over him and went next door to their bathroom to brush his teeth and compose himself. He willed his erection away and splashed some cold water on his flushed face. Once he was presentable, Light strode out of the room to seek out Mikami and chase up his progress on contacting Matt and Mello. 

Hopefully, when L next awoke, it would be to the good news that the two young men were joining Team Kira… 


	2. Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light have a day off. They do the domestic thing of having Light's mother and sister around for lunch and then they do *their* thing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For xoButterflydreamerxo who wanted to see Light tying L up and 'fucking the shit outta him' 
> 
> Enjoy 😏❤

Watari smiled patiently as chaos erupted all around him. Mello was furious at being dropped from the running, Matt was bemused and Near was deathly quiet. 

"How can he just _ditch_ us?" Mello yelled, his temper getting the best of him as it so often did. 

"He hasn't" Matt mumbled, thinking back to the email he'd received a few days ago. He'd replied cautiously that he was indeed a follower of Kira but could not claim true alliance until he'd discussed it with L. Surprisingly, Kira had been all for that and had even suggested meeting in a neutral place to discuss the issue. _'Which makes me think L is in cahoots with Kira. The only way they could have contacted me on that email is if L was the one to give it. I really need to tell Mello about it now, he should be calm enough. Hopefully'_

"Are you quite finished, Mello?" Watari asked with weary exasperation. 

Mello paused mid-rant. "Well, no, actually, I wasn't-"

"Good. Because L's new heir is someone very close to him. It is his _finance_ , Light Yagami"

Mello's jaw dropped. "Wait. What? L has a finance. _Our_ L?"

"Indeed" Watari's blue eyes sparkled with amusement, "They are most smitten with one another and have been the best of friends for over a year. Once they marry then it is only right that Light becomes L's heir. However that does not mean he has forgotten or 'ditched' you. In fact, he has asked for you to accompany me back to Japan to discuss your futures. I believe he would like you to work under him as part of a team established in Japan. He has acquired new agents, a Miss Kiyomi Takada and Teru Mikami who now work for him as well"

"Okay" Matt shrugged, giving Mello a stern look, "We're fine with that"

Mello opened his mouth then closed it. There was something in his boyfriend's gaze that hinted at some information he wanted to share and it gave him pause. "Fine. Yeah, like Matty said, that's cool. We want to go to Japan anyway and check this Yagami guy out" _'You'd better tell me what's going on later, Matt'_

Near, however, was still silent. He twirled his hair, piercing grey eyes fixed on Watari. Finally, he stood and dipped his head. "If that is L's decision then so be it. Please offer my congratulations on his upcoming marriage but I will not be traveling to Japan"

"Near-"

"I have spent my life training to be a Detective and if I am no longer a candidate for L's title then I must use this time to focus on my own ambitions" Near swept out of the room without another word and Roger and Watari shared a glance. Somehow Near's reaction had been even worse than Mello's. It was the restrained fury in his voice and eyes that concerned them the most… 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Light had to admit he was impressed by the cautious approach Matt had taken, but he was impatient for results. L was quiet and pensive and no amount of sex or sugar was lifting his mood as the days went by. 

It was a rare day of peace and quiet in the Condo. Ryuk was off bugging Takada for the day and Mikami was working. That meant he and L _should_ have had the place to themselves. 

Unfortunately, he'd caved at his mother and sister's demands to have lunch with him and 'Ryuzaki' and they were on their way over. 

_'I don't really see them much anymore so I shouldn't complain. Besides, L rather likes spending time with Sayu'_ Light admitted as he fished around in the fridge for any cakes L hadn't spotted. Surprisingly, there were loads left. _'Great. He's not eating much either'_

"L?" He called to the living room, "Can you come here a minute?"

He heard a soft sigh and then L slouched into the kitchen. "Yes, Light?"

"Baby. This needs to stop" Light waved a hand at the fridge, "Starving yourself and moping around the house isn't going to bring things about any quicker"

 _'Plus, it's childish'_ Light mentally added. Not that he'd actually _say_ that to L. He could sympathize with him, L was feeling torn between himself and his heirs. But it would be worth it. When he ruled the world he would hand everything to L on a silver platter because what L didn't realise was he was Light's diety. Light worshiped the ground he walked on and would do _anything_ to make him happy. 

L nodded his head and sat down at the kitchen table. "I'm sorry. I just thought I would have heard something by now. It's been 10 days, Light"

"I'm certain they will be coming here with Watari" Light soothed, "And then we will speak to them together. Everything will be fine, Love"

L brightened at that and craned his neck up for a kiss. Light smiled and wrapped a hand around L's neck, knowing it would send a thrill of pleasure through him as he dictated the pace of the kiss. Sure enough, by the time he'd pulled away L's eyes were nearly black with arousal. "Later, Baby, Mum and Sayu are on their way over now but I promise we'll spend our day off… productively once they've left"

"Of course" L's smile grew at the prospect of seeing Sayu again, "I should get changed then"

Light smirked at L's chosen ensemble of faded batman shorts and a far-too worn black T-shirt, "Might be a good idea, yes, even though I think you look cute" he teased, unable to resist pressing another kiss to L's lips. He personally adored seeing L in his comfy, slouchy clothes but he figured his mother wouldn't. Sayu on the other hand… 

_'That girl is obsessed with him. She'd probably have a nose bleed'_

L went off to get changed as Light steeped the tea and put the finishing touches to their buffet lunch. He had to smile at how domestic and innocent it all was. If only his mother and sister knew they were coming to tea with the God of the New World and his beloved. 

"Yu-huuu! Light!"

Light smirked as he turned to the security camera outside and buzzed them in. 

"Darling" Sachiko cooed, sweeping her gaze appreciatively around the open-plan kitchen. Her Light had done very well netting someone as affluent as Ryuzaki, they lived in a home to die for! 

"Hey, Mum, Sayu, Ryuzaki will be out soon he's just getting changed" Light pressed a kiss to his Mother's cheek then ruffled Sayu's hair affectionately. "Tea?"

"Yes, please" Sachiko felt a well of pride as she took in her handsome son. He had the whole world at his feet, worked as one of L's agents, a lovely finance and a beautiful home. What more could she ask for? 

Sayu nosed around the Condo as Light and Sachiko caught up on his father's work. Naturally the conversation soon turned to Kira. It was inevitable, really, since Kira was all anyone really talked about now. 

"Well, Ryuzaki and I actually support this Kira's vendetta against rapists and pedophiles, mum" Light smiled smoothly, " _This_ Kira has morals and commands respect. When Ryu and I assisted L in taking down Higuchi, we knew there was a chance Kira's powers would transfer but I am grateful they passed to someone _decent_ "

Sachiko hummed, wishing she could agree with her son but wanting to remain neutral. Her husband _still_ hadn't gotten over L's lack of interest in the Kira case. 

"Ryuzaki!" Sayu bounced over to the Detective and launched herself into his arms. Taken aback, L gently patted her shoulders as he shared a fond look with Light. It was a rather novel thing, having a little sister. 

"Hello, Sayu-Chan, you look well" L smiled at the young woman, "How are your studies?"

Sayu sighed, "Weeeelll, I was hoping you might go through my English Lit essay with me?" She gave L a hopeful smile and Light knew L was putty in her hands. 

"Alright then, we'll have a look after lunch" L promised, unable to resist those big brown eyes. They settled down to lunch and Light and L lost themselves in the easy domesticity of it all. It was easy to forget they were Kira in such moments. _'We really need to do this more often'_ Light thought as he watched L charm his mother and sister effortlessly. 

After lunch L sat down to go through (or rewrite, Sayu's essay) while Light and Sachiko cleaned up. "It won't be long before it's Ryuzaki's birthday" Sachiko commented softly, "Any ideas as to what I can buy him?"

"Honestly, Mum, anything with a high amount of sugar and E numbers will suit him just fine" Light smirked. He'd already sorted L's birthday gift and he knew for a _fact_ the other young man was going to adore it. It had taken some sneaking around, but that was what he was best at. 

Sachiko nodded, thinking of compiling a sweets hamper for her son's husband-to-be. Ryuzaki's 23rd birthday just so happened to fall on Halloween, so there would be plenty of candy around to make up a hamper… 

Light, who had enjoyed the company of the Yagami ladies far more than he'd expected to, was still eager to see them go. They still had another two hours before Ryuk was due back and he had _plans_. As soon as he'd finished waving them off he closed the door and pinned L to the spot with a smoldering gaze. 

"Go to the bedroom, strip yourself and lay on the bed"

L didn't need telling twice. He flushed red and turned on his heel, cock already twitching in anticipation. He didn't bother to close the door, knowing Light would want to see him strip. He folded his clothes neatly (as Light liked) before laying back on the cool silken sheets, dark eyes fixed on the ceiling. Sure enough, Light had followed him and was watching intently. 

"Stay like that for a moment" Light murmured, drinking in the sight of all that pale, soft skin. L didn't so much as move a muscle as Light entered the room and stood at the edge of the bed, hungry eyes sweeping over every inch of him. L felt his cock rise under the silent appraisal and he twitched in mild discomfort, desperate to take himself in hand. 

That, however, was not permitted. His orgasams didn't belong to him anymore. They were Light's to give and to deny as he so pleased. His cock, his ass, his soul no longer belonged to him and he _reveled_ in it. 

"I think I'm going to tie you up, L. Make you beg and squirm" Light 'decided', even though he'd been thinking of doing it all morning. 

_"Please"_ L rasped, already feeling like he was half-way there. The thought of the soft, black silken restraints had his aching cock leaking. Light smirked at him and trailed a single finger down his calf in a slow, teasing motion. 

"Well. That didn't take long, did it?" Light purred, his smirk growing as L quivered under his touch. "But should I gag you too? Or leave your mouth free to hear all those lovely moans and whimpers you make?"

 _'Oh god. The gag. I want the gag!'_ L licked his lips, suddenly finding them very dry indeed. "You should do as you wish, Kami" he answered, remembering how much that answer had pleased Light before. 

"Good boy" Light cooed, L's words stirring his blood and going straight to his cock, "I think I will gag you. I know how much you like it. How much you like being Kira's _whore_ "

"I _love_ it. Oh god, Light, Please-"

Light silenced L with a look. "Hush now, L, it's no fun when you're begging like this and I haven't even started"

L opened his mouth to apologize but thought better of it. He snapped his jaw closed and dipped his head in understanding. Light was Light right now, he was his Kami. 

Light walked silently to what L referred to as 'The Drawer' and pulled out the gag and two separate lengths of black, silken rope. "Ah ah" Light shook his head as L opened his mouth to plead. "Hush"

L remained silent as Light put the gag on him. As an afterthought, Light took out a blindfold and put that on too. L always went wild when all of his senses but touch were deprived. 

"Lovely" Light praised, sliding the rope over L's nipples and making his lover shiver. "Hands up"

L lifted his hands eagerly and whined around the gag as they were fastened to the bars of the headboard. Light tugged at the bindings and smiled in satisfaction. Once L was bound securely to the bed, Light pushed a pillow under his hips and reached for the lube. He took his time warming the lube in the palm of his hand before slicking his fingers. Neither of them wanted foreplay, and Light knew his lover desired nothing more than to be pounded into the mattress. It was easy to tell, L's cock was smearing precome over his belly and his chest was heaving as he panted in desire. 

Light scooted down the bed and gently eased L's hips up until he could see that small, pink hole. No matter how 'playful' they got in sex he would never rush this part. He would never hurt his darling. L let out a choked gasp as Light slowly circled his rim, letting him know what he was about to do. Light had no doubts that if L wasn't gagged he would be begging for his cock by now. 

Light applied gentle pressure and sank his index finger inside that tight heat, eyes flicking up to L's to watch as it twisted in pleasure. "Such a tight ass" Light murmured, well aware of how his dirty talk turned L on, "I can't wait to be inside it. You'll take me in, won't you, L? You'll pulse and tighten around me like a good little whore?"

L nodded his head, another desperate whine leaving his lips as Light slipped in a second finger. Light took his time in stretching L out but deliberately avoided his prostate. L was so on edge he would probably come if he pressed against it too much. "There" Light sighed in contentment as he worked L open diligently, "That's better. I'm going to have you _gaping_ for me, L"

L _felt_ like he was gaping already. He felt so terribly empty as Light continued to stroke his inner walls and stretch him open. By the time Light had pushed four fingers inside him he was babbling incoherently, fire racing through his veins and the thought _'Please!'_ running on repeat over and over through his head.

Light removed his fingers from L's hole and smirked at the sight of it. He hadn't been exaggerating, L really was gaping for him. And gasping. And squirming. The sight sent a red mist of sheer _want_ over him and he hastily unzipped his pants. He didn't bother to undress, he simply pulled his aching hardness from his boxers and slicked it up. 

"Gonna fuck you now" Light panted as he whipped the pillow from beneath L's hips and bent him at the waist, L's legs curling around his hips, "Gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to sit properly for _days_ , Lawliet" he shuffeled forward and pressed the tip of his dick against that hot little hole, the hair on the back of his neck prickeling at that sound L made as he breached him and pushed all the way inside in one smooth thrust. 

As always, the feeling of L clamping down around him made his breath catch in his throat and Light had to take a moment to center himself. It was all too easy, too tempting even, to lose himself in a violent rut inside such perfect, tight heat. It was torture, but he waited for L's inner walls to relax around him and for his lover to fully aclamatize fo his substantial length and girth. When he was certain L was ready, Light hooked those long legs securely around his waist and pulled out. The sound L made made his cock throb and he groaned in pleasure as he pushed back inside. 

"So good" Light huffed out as his hips snapped backwards and forwards, fucking L with shallow thrusts, "I'm never going to get enough of this ass"

L wished he could see Light, see the expression of bliss on his face and the tightness of his jaw as he fucked into him. Instead, he could only lift his hips and whine out his pleasure as Light's thrusts increased in speed and power. A direct hit against his prostate had him seeing stars and he let out a startled yell from behind the rubber ball in his mouth. 

Light clenched his teeth at the way L's hole tightened around him and pounded away, hitting that bundle of nerves and making L thrash in his restraints with every thrust. "This is what you want, huh?" Light growled out between desperate plunges into L's body, "Want to be fucked hard by your Kami?"

L's answer was a deliberate tightening of his muscles around the thick cock ploughing into him. The bed creaked as Light established a furious pace, fucking into L for all he was worth. L's stomach muscles tightened and his body tensed up, a sure sign he was nearing climax. Light deliberately aimed for his prostate again, eager to see his lover fall over the edge. 

"Come for me, L, come for your Kami"

L seized and let out a muffled shriek as he began to cum, thick white stripes shooting out of his cock and painting his stomach. Light rolled his hips, grinding the tip of his dick against L's prostate and greedily watching his upturned face as it twisted in ecstacy. He fucked L through his orgasm until L slumped back down on the bed, mumbling nonsensically and twitching. 

Light was about to ease up on his thrusts to give L time to recover when L suddenly clamped down around him and _squeezed_ his orgasm from him. 

"L!" Light gasped, hips stuttering as his vision whited out. He let out a sharp cry as he suddenly began to spurt into that clenching channel. He hadn't expected to come so fast but fuck was it one of the most intense orgasams of his life. He rammed himself inside desperately trying to prolong his pleasure, his balls throbbing as he emptied himself inside of his lover. L let out a shaky moan as Light collapsed on top of him, his cock still twitching inside its snug sheath. "Fuck" Light finally managed to pant, his head still spinning. "You little fucking brat"

If he could see L's eyes, he knew there'd be a smug gleam in them. Shakily, Light reached out to slip the blindfold and gag from L's face. Sure enough, L was looking smug. 

L worked his jaw and licked his lips before smiling softly at Light. "I love you" L sighed, nothing but sated adoration in his eyes. 

Light leaned down to nuzzle their noses together, breathing in the scent of cum, fresh sweat and cherries. "I love you too. So much" Light pressed a lingering kiss to L's nose, "You're everything to me, L, absolutely everything"

L smiled at the sweet whisper and arched his torso up to return Light's kiss, "Baby, my arms are going numb"

Light eased himself out of L carefully and swiftly unbound his hands from the headboard. Once L was free, the first thing he did was wrap his arms around Light's sweat-slicked back and pull him back down on top of him for a cuddle. Light relaxed into the embrace, tucking his head between the juncture of L's shoulder and neck. 

They lay together for some time, hands wandering lazily over one another until the moment was ruined by a theatrical groan. 

"Oh come on! This is how you spend your day off?!" Ryuk wailed, rolling his bulbous eyes as he poked his head in through the wall. 

"Ryuk, get out" Light muttered, too tired to lift his head from L's chest. L snickered and pressed a kiss to Light's hair. 

"Apples in the fridge, Ryuk, scram" he mumbled as he slowly ran his fingers through Light's hair. 

Not wanting to stand around staring at Light's half exposed ass (because god knows he'd seen it enough) Ryuk clicked his tongue and made himself scarce. 

Content, the two young lovers curled up together and drifted off into a contented sleep. 

An hour or so later, Light awoke to find L sat quietly beside him, smiling at his laptop. 

"What is it? Good news?" Light asked at once, blinking sleep away and reaching for L. 

L turned to him with a small smile. "Watari has emailed me. They will be here tomorrow…"

Light smiled, pleased with the news. The sooner they got those two on board the better. Light had grand plans for the world he and L would one day rule over, and so he needed competent people he could trust to help achieve that vision. Near would be an issue, he could sense that, but for now he decided not to trouble himself with the matter. 

He held all the cards, and he was determined that when he married L it would be in front of those L deemed his family. He'd already won over Watari, how hard could Matt and Mello be? 

The laptop was set aside and they curled up under the duvet together, content to spend the rest of their day off exactly where they wanted to be: in one another's arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Matt and Mello arrive! And L's birthday! And smut (obviously) got a prompt for the smut? Hit me up :D


	3. Overwhelmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys arrive and Light charms them into joining team Kira. Later, Light gives L a surprise birthday present but the evening dosent quite turn out the way the boys expect it to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! 😱 it's been 1 MONTH since I last updated this. I am so sorry, Smut fans, I've just been super sucked into some of my newer fics and my poor smut baby has been neglected. 
> 
> Y'all really need to nag me more 😂
> 
> This chapter is for Lee who wanted to see L using his safeword. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, Smutlings 💖

Matt looked around the affluent gated community and noted the towering condos near the docks. This was where L and his finance lived. Where L and  _ Kira _ lived. 

Mello pressed against him, his eyes brimming with excitement. Obviously Matt had shared L's secret correspondence with him and they were eager to see Kira in the flesh. It was somewhat unfortunate that Watari didn't know Light Yagami was Kira, however they knew L had his reasons for keeping it from him and for that reason alone they would hold their tongues as well. It had taken a bit of work to persuade Mello to  _ not _ tell Watari, but Matt figured L and Kira were probably waiting for the right time. Or perhaps ignorance was bliss as far as their beloved old mentor was concerned? 

_ 'I wonder if L has told Light we know about him? I suspect he hasn't. That might make for an interesting conversation' _ Matt thought with a small smile. Kira might be L's fiance, but he knew  _ they _ were still his little brothers. They were safe, he was certain of it. If L was with Kira then so they would be but their loyalty would always be to their family first and foremost. Kira would have to accept that. As for Near… Matt felt his stomach clench in anxiety. He very much doubted Near would accept it and the logical conclusion was that Near would end up dead when he opposed Kira. 

"Nearly there" Watari chirped brightly, bring Matt out of his thoughts, "I'm so looking forward to seeing you all together and I know how eager L is to see you"

The car glided into the carpark and both teenagers sat up straighter in their seats. Despite their constant email correspondence, it had been almost two years since they'd last  _ seen _ L. They'd missed him and both were very curious to meet the man that had melted L's heart. 

Mello shot Matt a secret smile and the teenagers linked fingers. 

The man who called himself the God of the New World… 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"They're here!" L jolted from the window, his heart hammering in his chest. Time to tell Light he'd told  _ them _ before they arrived. Light would be angry but L hoped he'd understand. "Light, Babe… I, uh, told Matt and Mello  _ everything.  _ I'm sorry but I had to"

Light narrowed his eyes in disapproval and L felt a painful pang shoot through him. He hated that look… 

"Why?" Light asked, forcing himself to remain calm. L wasn't stupid and the connection would have been secure. He must have had his reasons for telling his heirs who he was before their arrival. 

"Because I know them better than you do, Light, and if I hadn't have told them before they arrived it would have hurt them and shaken their trust in me. I told them because I knew, even on the small off chance they didn't agree, that they would hold their tongues. Their my  _ brothers _ , Light, and I won't lie to them"

Light pursed his lips before giving a small nod. He still wasn't happy about it but it was done now and as he'd suspected L had his reasons.  _ 'And he is as much of a God as I am. I can't go sulking every time we disagree on something' _

"Light?" L crossed the room and stood before him, a hesitant frown on his face. "I'm sorry-"

Light shook his head and pulled L into his arms, smiling as he felt L sag against him in relief. 

"Shh. It's alright, Baby, I know how important they are to you and I can see why you told them. I'm sorry for being snappy, I suppose I'm just nervous. I want to impress them, show them how serious I am about us" he soothed, reaching to run his fingers through soft black hair.  _ 'But I will punish you later for this L, and I'll make you love it' _

"Oh, Light" L shook his head and squeezed Light tighter, "How could they  _ not _ be impressed with you? You're gorgeous, intelligent, driven… you're my Kami"

Light melted. All the adoration in the world couldn't hold a candle to the love he saw reflected in those stormy eyes. "And you're  _ my _ Beloved" he murmured, brushing his lips against L's, "Now, let's go and greet your brothers, hm?"

L's eyes sparkled with excitement and he nodded his head, thrilled at the prospect of having Matt and Mello on their side. A soft knock sounded, followed by a loud 'Yo, Bitches!' courtesy of Mello, and he rushed to answer the door. 

"Matt! Mello" L beamed at them and the teens shared an astonished look. They'd never seen L look so happy! Happiness just seemed to  _ radiate _ from him and they both suspected the tall, auburn-haired young man standing behind him was the cause of it. 

_ 'If Kira makes L happy then I'm happy' _ Mello decided as he wrapped his arms around L in a hug and shot Light a conspiratorial wink. Light smirked back. He had a feeling he'd get on  _ swimmingly _ with these two… 

Watari was beaming at the reunion and Light suddenly understood just why these two teenagers were so important to L. He'd been brought up in a conventional family, mum, dad, sister. L didn't have that. He'd made his family from those at the Orphanage and it was rather touching to witness how close they were and how proud Watari was. 

"Hello, Matt, Mello. I'm Light Yagami" Light introduced himself with a friendly smile, "Please come in, Watari-San, you've had a long flight" Light took Watari's bag for him, smiling deferentially. 

The group filed inside and Light was charm personified as he quizzed the teens on what life was like in England. Mello had to admit he was  _ very _ impressed with Light and even whispered to Matt that L had 'done good' in his choice of partner. 

Light bit back a smile as he heard the whisper and excused himself to the kitchen. It was time for L and the boys to catch up on their own. Watari had left to return check in on HQ so now was the opportune time to discuss joining the team. He made some tea and brought it in, pausing in the doorway as he watched Matt and Mello nestle against L for a hug.  _ 'Ah. Now I see. He is their big brother, in every sense of the word.' _ it was touching to see and Light was loath to ruin the moment. He gently placed the tea tray down and returned to the kitchen as L's soft, low voice drifted towards him. He was explaining to the boys how they had met and fell in love and how he was a believer in Light's ideology. 

"But Near" Mello protested, "He isn't. He already knows too much"

_ 'I like the way you think, Mello'  _ Light thought as he busied himself with texting some orders to Mikami. 

"Yes, I know. We will deal with that when the time comes. For now, I want to know where Light and I stand with you. What we are asking of you isn't easy. To use… well, the source of power Kira wields isn't a thing to be taken lightly" L warned gently. 

Matt and Mello shared a look. "Where you go, we go. If you're with Kira so are we. Besides, we've been dying to know how Kira kills for months now and we want to be a part of it"

L smiled in relief. 

"Dying" Mello sniggered at his boyfriend's term of phrase. Matt gave a sheepish smile. 

"Well then, pay attention because we have a lot to discuss" L turned his head to the kitchen, "Love, you can join us"

Light appeared with the tray and a warm smile. "Everything okay?"

"Yes" L's smile was radiant, "I'd like you to explain to the boys about the Death Notes and how they work. Who better to explain it than Kira himself?"

"Quite" Light felt a small thrill shoot through him at L's address. It felt so  _ good _ to be open about who he was and the prospect of having Matt and Mello as allies was very appealing. Less workload meant more time with L! ' _ Especially now his birthday surprise is ready to go. I think we will be spending a  _ **_lot_ ** _ of time in that room' _

Light explained everything to them, how he found the Death Note, how he felt when he first used it and how he and L had used it together. He held L's hand throughout and excitedly told Matt and Mello of the perfect world he and L would build together. By the time he'd finished talking his throat was parched but he was certain he'd won them over. He'd chosen every single word he said for maximum effect and impact. 

"I want you to be part of it too" Light fixed each teen with an intense gaze, "Not just because it would make L happy but because I see the potential in you"

Matt and Mello shared a look. "You do?" Mello asked softly. 

"Yes. You're more than just L's brothers. You're his  _ heirs _ and you are extremely intelligent. We will need people like you if we are to succeed" Light squeezed L's hand, a determined look on his face. "And we  _ will  _ succeed"

The boys were introduced to Ryuk (who made an immediate impact on Mello because of his 'fashion sense') and it was decided they would live in HQ with Watari but work with L and Light on 'Kira business' from the condo like Mikami and Takada did. 

"Of course you are free to stay here if you wish" L hastily added, "We have more than enough space"

Matt smirked. "No offence, L, but lots of space or not, I don't really want to hear you guys going at it and Mello is  _ loud _ -"

"Hey!" Mello yelled, indignant, even though it was true. L's face flamed red and Light simply laughed. 

"That's fair enough" he shot L a sly glance. L was loud too. L somehow turned even redder as he picked up on what that smug look implied. 

Over tea they decided Matt and Mello would have their first introduction to the Death Note and its power the next day. They were showing signs of fatigue from their long flight and Light was just itching to have L all to himself. Watari collected them and, with a cheery wave, Light closed the door. 

"Ryuk?" Light gave the Shinigami a look. Ryuk groaned and made himself scarce, deciding if L and Light were going to be busy mauling one another he might as well catch up on his soap operas. 

Finally, alone at last. Light gave L a slow, sexy smile that immediately made L feel hot and flustered. 

"I have a surprise for you. It's an early birthday present" Light crooked his finger and L stood up at once. "Crawl to your Kami" Light cooed, his cock already hardening at such a perfect display of obedience. 

L dropped to his knees gracefully, his face flushed with anticipation, and crawled to Light. He sat back on his heels and waited patiently as Light admired him. 

"Do you remember I told you the spare room was being remodeled due to structural issues?" Light asked softly, reaching down to toy with the collar around L's neck. 

"Yes" L breathed, his heart racing at the gentle touch. 

"I lied"

L smiled. "I suspected that"

Light barely concealed a smirk. _'Of course you did, my clever L'_ he let the cool metal rest against L's throat. "Would you like to see what I've bought you for your birthday, pet?"

"Yes please,  _ Kami _ " L breathed, his heart somehow racing even faster as Light walked towards the door and opened it with a sweep of his finger across the scanner. 

"Well then, stand up and come here"

L stood up and walked to him, an excited smile on his face as he heard the locks disengage. 

"Close your eyes" Light cooed and reached for L's hand to guide him into the room. L closed them and felt the hair stand up on the back of his neck as he stepped into the room. He could smell fresh paint and his mind raced with ideas as to what surprise lay in store for him. 

"And open" 

L gasped as his eyes flew open and he had his first sight of his very own playroom. The room was decorated in a tasteful red with black leather couches, a strange contraption L had never seen before and shelves laden with toys, chains and lubricant. 

Light had thought of everything. There was a polished steel T bar, a large, opulent bed, and everything an extensive BDSM dungeon would need. It was incredible. 

"Light…" L shook his head in astonishment, "I can't believe you did this!"

Light smiled smugly. "Do you like it?"

L let out a whistle as he admired the mirrored ceiling. How amazing would it feel to be tied up and  _ see _ himself thrashing in his chains? 

L recognised most of the equipment from reading BDSM journals with Light as they explored that side of their relationship but he found himself flummoxed at what  _ that _ contraption was. He wandered over to it and peered at it quizzically. There was a padded bench attached to the steel arm. "Light what is…  _ ohh _ " 

Light chuckled as he removed the satin covering the end of the arm. A large, black dildo was on the end and L felt his stomach flip as he realised he was looking at a  _ fucking machine _ . 

"I bought this on a whim. I know we haven't discussed this yet but I thought you might like to try it" Light explained as he ran a finger tip over the sleek leather of the bench. 

"I want to try it" L rasped his cock throbbing in his jeans, "Please can I try it, Kami?"

Light smiled. "Since you've asked so nicely, of course you may. You are such a  _ slut _ , aren't you, L? Already hard and aching for a plastic cock"

L whined, Light's words washing over him and lighting that fire deep inside him. "Yes, I am" he moaned, his body begging him to take his clothes off  _ now _ . 

"Well then, in that case, who am I to deny you. Strip and lean against the bench. Stick your ass out like the whore you are and I will stretch you out"

L shivered and hurried to remove his clothes. He draped himself over the bench and closed his eyes as he spread his legs. Light took care to ensure he was stretched properly and used more lube than was strictly necessary since they were entering uncharted territory. 

L was trembling and letting out soft, needy whines by the time Light deemed him ready. In truth, he'd teased him a little longer than was strictly necessary and had assaulted the poor man's prostate so much L's cock was  _ leaking _ precome onto the soft leather bench. 

"Alright, Baby?" Light asked gently, aware L was well and truly in subspace now. 

"Mm" L blinked, his eyes dark and hazy with lust. "Can I try it now? Can I be a good boy for you, Kami?"

Light felt fire dance across his skin at L's words. How had he ever gotten so lucky to have such a perfect, beautiful submissive? "Yes" he whispered, "Straddle the bench and insert the dildo. When you're ready i'll flick the switch"

L scrambled into position and guided the bulbous head of the cock past his stretched ring. He cried out as he steadily worked the rest inside until he felt stuffed to the brim. It wasn't as good as Light's cock ( _ nothing _ was as good as Light's cock) but damn did it feel incredible. "Light" L warned in a ragged voice, "I won't last long"

Light clicked his tongue in disapproval. "And I haven't even turned the thing on yet" he teased, walking to the wall and resting his hand on the socket. "Tell me when you are ready, Darling"

L let out a shaky breath and nodded his head. "I'm ready, Kami"

Light turned the machine on and picked up the remote. He could control the speed and pace of the machine and set it on the lowest setting. The arm smoothly glided back and forth, pushing the dildo in and out of L's body. 

"Oh  _ fuck _ " L yelped, his toes curling at the way the dildo pushed right up against his sweet spot when it entered and then dragged against his sensitive inner walls on the way out. "Light! More!"

Light was only too happy to comply. He selected the next setting and watched, enraptured, as the arm swung faster and the dildo plunged in and out of L's needy hole. 

L was mewling and gasping as he was fucked and his fingers curled into the leather of the bench to anchor himself. He opened his eyes and, through tears of pleasure, stared at Light. 

Later, when they tried to dissect what had happened, L would realise it was because he couldn't  _ touch _ Light that he suddenly began to panic. It started slow at first, just a tightening of his belly and a nagging feeling of doubt. But as the machine fucked him harder he suddenly felt  _ trapped _ and scared. It wasn't because he was on his hands and knees being fucked in a humiliating position. It was because he was overwhelmed and  _ needed  _ to feel Light, breath in his scent and remind himself Light was his and he was safe. 

"Light!" L jerked at a particularly brutal shove inside him, "Light,  _ please _ !"

Light frowned, his finger hovering over the button that would put the machine in the highest setting. L had sounded _ scared  _ then… _'Or is he begging to come? I'm not sure...'_

Light hesitated. Usually he could tell by L's tone if he was overwhelmed or frightened but with the noise of the machine-

" **Caramel!"** L screamed, his body  _ shuddering  _ as the machine continued it's merciless assault. It was all too much and he just couldn't take it anymore! 

Light's eyes widened and he flung the remote from him, dashing to the wall to turn the machine off. L slumped against the bench as Light gathered him in his arms. 

"Baby, are you okay? Are you hurt? Answer me" Light worriedly smoothed the hair from L's face. His heart was clenching because L had  _ never  _ used his safeword before. 

"Light… oh, light" L gulped and burst into tears, blindly reaching for Light and wrapping his arms around his neck. Light gently lifted L from the bench and sat down on the floor with L in his lap. He rocked back and forth as L sobbed noisily into his chest. 

Light soothed L with soft noises and gentle caresses until L was finally still and silent in his arms. Light lifted L's hips and probed at his entrance, relieved when he found no indication of tearing and no blood. 

"Baby" Light cooed, lifting L's chin so he could peer into his eyes. L was shaking and kneading his fingers into his shoulders like a kitten. "Look at me, L, there's my good boy. My brave, good boy"

L gulped at the praise and lifted wet eyes to Light. "I'm so sorry" he croaked out, "I… I just wanted to touch you and I couldn't and I freaked out and-"

"Shhhhh" Light pressed a soft kiss to L's lips to silence him. His arousal had vanished the instant L had screamed his safeword and now he wanted nothing more than to care for his lover. Tomorrow they would go over their limits and discuss what had happened but for now Light planned on running L a bath, feeding him some cake and ensuring he got a good night's sleep… 


	4. Sixteen Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light has go away for a day and after L's freak out, both boys find it a challenge. But they can last sixteen hours without one another, right? Not like they would deliberately make things *harder* for one another... 👿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Drarryandstuff who wanted:
> 
> Light teasing L by sending him naughty videos and Bath sex. 
> 
> Enjoy, Smutlings! ❤

The morning after, L was pensive and a little embarrassed. He hadn't meant to worry Light, and he knew he was being a little bit clingy as he stayed close to Light as he made them some coffee. 

"I'm sorry" L stepped aside to get out of Light's way but Light shook his head and pressed a sweet kiss to his cheek. 

"Don't be sorry. I've told Ryuk and the others to work from Mikami's house today. The boys will be heading there too so I thought we could spend some time when it's just the two of us to talk about last night"

L sighed but nodded his head. He supposed they did need to talk about it, especially as Light was staying with his family that night to support Sayu in an away game in her football tournament. The game was held in the next city over so that meant Light would be away until the next evening, something L secretly wasn't very happy about.  _ 'But it's his family and it would be selfish of me to make a fuss. It's only a day and Ryuk and the boys will be staying with me' _

"Come sit on my lap, Baby" Light cooed, leading L over to the couch and placing their coffee on the table. "You said you needed to touch me and you were overwhelmed. Were you scared of the machine, Love? Would you like it removed?"

L curled up in Light's lap and made himself comfy, sighing as he felt the warm, safe haven of Light's arms encircle him. "No, I mean, I was a little… thrown by it. I've never seen one before but I suppose it was a bit too much for me. I wanted to try it and I… " L buried his face in the crook of Light's neck, "I  _ do _ want to try it again but could you stay close to me so I can reach out to you if I need to?"

"Of course, Love" Light made a mental note to bring a chair into the room and place it right next to the machine. It would be easy for L to reach out for him with him sitting so close. "I think we were both a bit over ambitious. You've used T-Bars and restraints before but the fucking machine is different and very new. I'm sorry, Love"

"Don't be sorry, Light" L nuzzled Light's neck, " _ I'm _ sorry for ruining everything"

Light tensed, his eyes closing in disbelief. He couldn't help but feel frustrated and angry with L for even thinking that. "No, L, you did  _ not _ ruin everything. You used your safeword and that was sensible of you. If you hadn't used it you could have been hurt and it would have broken the trust between us.  _ That _ would have angered and disappointed me, both as your Dom and as your lover" Light tightened his hold on L as he heard a small sob. L was crying and it made his heart ache.  _ 'Shit. I need to try a different approach. He's still too vulnerable for this' _ Light reached up to run his fingers through L's hair and softened his tone, "You were such a  _ brave _ , good boy for me, L" he cooed, smiling as L relaxed into his arms and the small sobs quietened down. "You made me so very proud, Darling"

"I did?" L whispered in a quiet, baby voice that had Light melting. 

"Yes, you did" Light pressed a kiss to those wild black spikes, "You're such a good boy, Baby" he whispered, squeezing L's ass and smirking as L pressed his erection against him. 

As predicted, the praise and close proximity were turning L on, and Light smiled as L squirmed in his lap. He wouldn't dare bring L back into the playroom until he was emotionally stable again, but, since they had the apartment to themselves, some couch sex was definitly on the cards. 

They tugged off their sleepwear between needy, tear-salty kisses and Light made sure to keep things slow and sweet as he worked his way down L's body. By the time he'd taken L in his mouth L was babbling incoherently for Light to fuck him. Light reached for the lube stashed in the coffee table drawer (completely ignoring the now cold coffee) and took his time in preparing his lover. 

"Alright, Baby?" Light whispered as he loomed over L and wrapped those long legs around his waist, pressing the tip of his cock to L's wet, loosened entrance. 

L answered by pulling Light's head down for a kiss and whispering for Light to penetrate him. Light groaned as he slowly sank inside that tight heat. They kissed as they rocked together, the couch groaning softly from their movements. 

L wrapped his arms around Light's neck and tipped his head back in bliss as those slow, sweet thrusts made him melt with pleasure. Light kept a gentle, unhurried pace and peppered L's face and neck with kisses. Sometimes it was easy to forget how wonderful vanilla sex could be. After last night, it felt almost healing to take L this way. Light shivered as he felt L tighten around him and rocked a little faster, pleasure coursing through him thick and fast. 

"Light" L tugged at Light's hair gently and sought his lips, "I love you. I love you, god, I love you!" he chanted as a series of thrusts hit his prostate dead on and sent him reeling. Light's cock felt so perfect inside him, it hit all the right spots and he clutched at Light desperately, knowing he wouldn't last much longer. 

"I love you too" Light groaned, his body trembling as he felt himself nearing climax, "Fuck I love you"

L cupped Light's cheek, his eyes needy and wet as he asked if he could take himself in hand Light had to chuckle, even during vanilla sex L could be so kinky! 

"Do it, Baby" Light panted, flexing his hips faster. L reached for his cock and pumped it in time to Light's thrusts and soon L was crying out as he came all over his chest and stomach. Light swiftly followed suit, his orgasam practically milked from him by the tight contractions of L's ass as he clamped around him. 

They collapsed together in a sweaty heap on the sofa and Light smiled into the damp skin of L's neck. He had a feeling they'd be just fine. He was sticky but so sated and boneless he decided a quick nap was the best course of action. L was already dozing, a soft, sated smile on his lips. Light nuzzled against L and closed his eyes and joined him. 

*********************

Later that day, L, Matt, Mello and Ryuk were sitting in the lounge as Light packed an overnight bag. Light knew L wasn't very happy about him going but he had obligations to his family as well. It was just unfortunate timing since L was still acting a little clingy.  _ 'He will be alright. I'll be sure to send him some 'inspiring' videos so he doesn't get too lonely' _ Light thought with a smirk. He'd just have to sneak off to the bathroom to tease and torment his lover whenever he could. 

Downstairs, L tried not to show how miserable he was, but Ryuk and the boys picked up on it anyway. 

"It's just a night, Lawli" the Shinigami tried clumsily to comfort the human he'd grown attached to, "And we are all here" Ryuk waved his Switch controller in the air and cackled evilly as Linkle (surprisingly his favourite character given she was so cute) obliterated an entire hoard of Bokoblins in 'Hyrule Warriors'

"He's right," Mello tossed L a chocolate bar, "Besides, I was hoping we could write some names down and then watch a film? Or we could play some chess?"

L brightened at that idea. He'd missed playing chess with Matt and Mello (and Near, but he tried not to think about him) "I'd like that"

Matt flashed Mello an approving smile and announced he'd order some pizza in. "And some beers? Might as well make a night of it" Matt asked hopefully, giving L a cheeky smile. Matt and Mello were only Seventeen and technically shouldn't be drinking but… 

Well, technically they shouldn't be killing people using magical notebooks either, so L decided he'd let that one slide. It wasn't as if the boys were normal kids anyway. They never had been, they were  _ Wammy's boys  _ and that meant they thought and acted far older than their tender years. Besides, he'd been drinking (and worse) when he was Seventeen. 

L wasn't much for drinking but when he did have a drink it was always sweet, fizzy wine. He had a bottle in the fridge and didn't really mind Matt and Mello having a few beers under his watch. He just wouldn't tell Watari. "Sure. Only a couple though" L added. He was still their older brother and he'd do his best to look out for them. "Four each.  _ Maximum _ " he stipulated sternly. 

"Yes sir" Mello cackled, wondering how L would react if he knew he could basically chug a bottle of vodka without batting an eye.  _ 'Probably best he doesn't know about that' _

Light returned downstairs and smiled approvingly as he found L and Ryuk playing 'Mario Kart Deluxe'  _ 'Knew I could count on you guys' _ Light thought as he ruffled L's hair in passing. "I'm going now, L, I'll message you when I arrive. Try to be good and keep out of trouble"

"Yes, Dear" L teased, his eyes glued to the screen. He would  _ not _ lose to Ryuk again, dammit! 

Ryuk paused the game with a roll of his eyes as Light gave L a kiss. Light left, feeling happy L had his family around him again. 

The beer and pizza arrived and after they'd eaten it was time for chess. Matt was feeling buzzed by the time he'd finished his second beer and L had wiped the floor with him, not that he really cared. It was enough to spend time with L and see him happy. L had worked through half a bottle of his sweet, fizzy wine and was rather tipsy. 

L overlooked Matt sneaking off to the balcony for a roll up of what he was certain wasn't just tobacco, and then they settled down to watch a film. L was only half paying attention, as he was wondering when Light would text. It had been four hours now, surely Light had arrived and checked in to the hotel? 

He pulled out his phone and his eyes widened as he saw he'd received not only a text but a  _ video _ .  _ 'Oh, so that's the way we are playing, is it Light?' _ L thought, his breath catching in his throat in anticipation. 

"Excuse me" L hastily left the boys (and Shinigami) to their games and rushed to his bedroom to watch the video in privacy. He had no doubt it was X-Rated since this was  _ Light _ he was talking about. 

His eyes were huge as he was treated to the glorious sight of Light pumping that thick, long cock. Light was moaning his name and whispering how much he missed him already. Light was clearly being a tease as the clip was only 20 seconds long. 

"Noo" L wailed plaintively when the clip ended, "I want more!" 

He clicked on Light's message and felt a flush of arousal shot through him at what Light had written. 

**_Baby, I'm hard as a rock at Sayu's football game. All I can think about is you. I'm going to keep teasing you all night with videos but you are_ ** **_not_ ** **_permitted to come. I want you aching for me when I return tomorrow…_ **

"I already am, Light" L rasped, his cock throbbing between his legs in anticipation of receiving that next steamy video. Light did not disappoint and L moaned aloud as his next video arrived. Light, bastard that he was, had obviously broken down his video into little segments to further torment him. 

" _ L, Baby, I really wish you were here right now. I'd slam you back against the wall and fuck you hard against it. I can just imagine how hot your moans would sound echoing off the tiles…" _

" _ Fuck" _ L whimpered,  _ really _ wanting to take himself in hand. He resisted temptation and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. The boys would be wondering where he was and he needed to get back to them. He still had a Chess match to play against Mello but he had no idea how he'd be able to concentrate knowing Light had masturbated to thoughts of him. 

"There you are" Mello smirked when L reentered the lounge, "Whispering sweet nothings to Light, were you?"

L flushed. "Not exactly…"

"Oooh, So you've been sexting then" Mello snickered, "Damn, L"

_ 'Sexting?! How does he even know? Oh. Shit' _ L resisted the urge to cross his hands over his crotch. With as much dignity as he could muster, he crossed the room to curl up in his chair and sipped at his wine. 

His phone dinged and L nearly had a heart attack when Ryuk snatched it out of his hands. If a Shinigami could blush, he would have, and he hastily chucked the phone back at L with a disgusted grimace. 

"I did  _ not _ need to see that!" Ryuk grumbled, the sight of Light's dick burned into his eyeballs. 

"Then don't snatch my phone!" L snapped, embarrassed at the way Matt and Mello were smirking knowingly at him. "God" he muttered under his breath, "I'm just going to… water the plants"

Matt sniggered. "Is that what they call it nowadays?"

"Oh fuck off" L griped, "Remember Who'se the older brother here. Carry on playing with Ryuk, I will be back soon"

_ 'Dammit, Light' _ L thought as he returned to his bedroom. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. 

The next video included Light toying with his balls (a major weakness for L) and he bit down so hard on his lip it began to bleed. 

"Uh, L? Want us to go so you can call it a night?" Matt called through the door. 

"No! I'm fine. Everything is fine, i'll be with you in a minute!" L all but yelled in reply, hastily shoving his phone back into his jeans pocket.  _ 'Screw aching for you when you return, Light, I'm gonna make  _ **_you_ ** _ jump  _ **_me_ ** _!' _

The beginnings of a plan formulated in his brilliant mind and L smirked. Yes, he knew just how to repay Light. He'd make him suffer just as much (if not more!) 

He reached under their bed for their black velvet toy box, a wicked smirk on his face… 

**********************

Light's eyebrows nearly hit his hairline as he saw L's picture message. He was wearing a cock cage and those black satin panties Light loved to tear off with his teeth. 

**_'I've had to lock myself up to obey you, Kami…'_ **

"Oh.  _ Fuck _ " Light groaned, wishing he was anywhere but having a late supper with his family. Sayu's team had won so they were celebrating with a family meal. It was lovely, but Light suddenly found himself in the mood to eat something  _ else.  _

"Light, everything alright, Dear?" Sachiko placed her hand on Light's arm and he nearly jumped like a scalded cat. 

"Yes! Fine!" Light swiftly put his phone away, his face flushing crimson. 

Sachiko wasn't naive and simply smiled, assuming Light and his lover were having some sort of steamy correspondence. She discreetly gave her son a wink (much to his mortification) and poured herself another glass of wine. 

Light drummed his fingers on the table, counting down the hours until he saw L again.  _ Sixteen hours.  _ How was he going to last with  _ that _ image in his head?! 

_ 'Oh, L, you are cruel' _ Light thought with admiration, "Will you excuse me a moment, I need to talk to Ryuzaki about something"

Not waiting for acknowledgment, Light fled to the nearest bathroom and rang L. 

"Hello?" L purred, sounding entirely too innocent. 

"Really?!The black panties  _ and _ the cage" Light growled in frustration, making L laugh. 

"You started it" L protested, "I've got the boys  _ and _ Ryuk ripping into me here"

" _ I  _ should be the one ripping into you. Sixteen hours, L, and that ass is mine"

"Promises, promises" L teased, delighted in his success in getting under Light's skin. 

"I intend to fulfill that promise. Thoroughly" Light closed his eyes and sighed, "I miss you, Darling" he added in a softer tone, "I can't wait to be with you again"

"I miss you too, Love. Did Sayu win?"

"Of course she did" Light said, pride colouring his tone, "We're having a meal to celebrate"

"Then you'd best get back to it, Light. I'm having one more game of chess and I'm calling it a night. Unless you've got any more videos you plan to share?"

"One more. The, ah,  _ climax  _ of the videos" Light snickered. 

L moaned, "Light…"

"I know, but you can be such a patient boy. Sixteen hours, L, we can wait sixteen hours"

Both turned on and frustrated men closed their eyes and wished the time away before ending the phone call. It was going to be a long,  _ hard _ night for the both of them… 

**************************

Sixteen hours later, on the dot, Light entered his apartment, chucked his bags on the floor and yelled for L. 

Ryuk scarpered, knowing what was about to go down. He recognized that desperate look in Light's eyes only too well. 

"I'm in the bath!" L yelled in reply, smirking smugly to himself. He'd timed his bathing perfectly, knowing Light would be punctual as usual and that meant bath sex was sure to ensue! 

"The bath huh? Kinky" Light yanked off his tie and began stripping as he went, "Yeah, Ryuk, I'd go hang out with Matt and Mello for a while" he smirked as he saw the Shinigami snatch up a few apples for the road. 

"I'm going!" Ryuk shuddered, "I don't want to be around for this!"

Light laughed, shamelessly chucking his shirt on the sofa, "Don't blame you, it's going to be  _ loud" _

The Shinigami grimaced and shot through the roof just as Light reached his pants. He'd seen enough of the young humans anatomy, thank you very much. Hopefully Matt and Mello weren't up to something similar. If they were, he decided he'd just go cause some mayhem on the freeway for a few hours. 

Light burst into the bathroom, fully naked and already half hard and raring to go. L looked up from 'innocently' soaping himself. 

"Oh, you're back" L cooed, his eyes sparkling with amusement. 

"Don't get smart with me. Drop the sponge and bend over the tub. You'd better have waterproof lube at hand"

L dropped the innocent act. "I've already prepared myself actually, Kami"

Light's eyes darkened with lust and strode swiftly towards the bath tub. "Such a  _ slut _ , My L" he purred approvingly. 

"Yes, Kami, I am, but only for you. Join me?" he murmered, casting a sultry look over his shoulder. 

Light climbed into the luxurious bath and immediately pulled L to him, breathing in. "I've missed you" Light breathed ahainst the soft, slick skin of L's neck. 

"Missed you too" L shivered, curling his fingers around the edge of the tub and parting his legs invitingly. Light pressed closer, running his hard cock over the tops of L's thighs in a deliberate tease. "Light,  _ please _ " L gasped as Light mouthed at his neck, "God, just fuck me already" L begged as Light pushed two fingers inside him to feel how wet and stretched out he was. 

Light was triumphant. He hadn't even had to work hard to get L to beg for it, but he was passed his limit too. He pushed L gently but firmly against the bath, removed his fingers and spread L'slegs wider. He took himself in hand and guided himself into the slick and ready hole waiting for him. 

L let out a shaky whine and rested his head atop his crossed arms, his whole body aching in relief as he felt that thick cock pierce into him. Water sloshed over the sides of the tub as Light rested against him, breathing harshly against L's neck. 

"Fuck" Light cursed, his cock pulsing with want inside its tight sheath, "Always so fucking  _ tight! _ " 

L wanted to gasp out a cheeky 'Thanks' but couldn't because Light had already began to move. He cried out instead, lurching as he felt the tip of Light's cock press right against his prostate. "Ah! Light!"

Light curled a hand around L's hip and pulled him into his thrusts, establishing a brutal pace that left them both panting in exertion and pleasure. The bathroom floor was getting soaked but neither young man could give it much thought. Light was growling obscenties and praise into L's ear as his hips slammed into his and L was near sobbing Light's name as he felt himself pushed to the brink. 

"Please! Oh fuck, Light,  _ there _ !"

Light clenched his teeth, grimacing in pleasure so sharp it boarded on pain. "Gonna come soon" he rasped out, "So good, L"

A particularly hard thrust sent L reeling and he screamed out Light's name as his body went rigid and he came. 

Light cried out at the sensation of L clamping around him and pumped his hips once more before he buried himself as deep as he could and spilled himself into L's trembling body. 

The water was begining to cool by the time Light finally lifted himself from his sprawl across L. 

"You okay?" He rasped, finally noticing the mess they'd made of the bathroom. 

"Mmhmm" L's head lolled, "Gimmine five minutes. Or years"

Light remained buried inside him and wrapped his arms around L's waist, gentle now their passion had been spent. "Love you"

"Love you too" L yawned and wondered if going to sleep in the bath was a good idea.  _ 'Probably not because of the risk of drowning, but I really don't feel like moving' _

In truth, he was aching a little bit but he kept that to himself. The ache had been well worth it and as soon as Light was ready to go again, L planned on taking things to the bedroom. 

Because sixteen hours was a damn long time without his Kami…


	5. Train times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light take a break from their stressful lives by fooling around on a train...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Ironblowtorch who wanted L and Light to fool around in public. Enjoy! ❤

As the weeks passed, Kira's power and influence continued to grow and Light revealed in it. Matt and Mello had turned into close associates and trusted advisors but, obviously, there was a problem. 

Nate River had left Wammy's House and was currently proving very difficult to pin down. He'd declared himself as 'N' and had publicly condemned Kira as a 'tyrant' and promised to bring him to justice. 

Light was tempted, sorely tempted, to just write the brats name down and be done with it but he couldn't. He'd promised L he'd only kill Near if he became a problem and he wouldn't break his promise to his fiancee. Near's threats weren't enough to concern him, the boy didn't have the clout L did, but nevertheless Light knew a potential threat when he saw it. The longer he left Near unchecked the stronger he would become. If Near deduced he was Kira, Light wouldn't hesitate in writing his name down, whether it upset L or not. For now, N was a relative nobody and that (and L's affection for him) were the only things keeping him safe. 

"Tch" Light threw away the paper he'd been holding. "Useless. It isn't him" he muttered, irritated yet another lead had come up empty.  _ 'Where the hell are you, Near?' _ Light did not like not knowing where Near was at all. In order to move freely across the board one needs to know where all the pieces are! 

Not only that, if he was being honest, he was treating N's threat and vanishing act as a game. He would not lose it. 

"I'm sorry, Kami-Sama" Mikami simpered, devastated to see his handsome god look displeased. It should be  _ illegal _ to displease him as far as Mikami was concerned. 

"Hmm. Keep looking" Light sighed, massaging his forehead. He had been working almost a fortnight without a break and this fruitless search for Near was getting on his nerves. "Where's L?" He asked, realising he hadn't seen L since that morning. Alarm bells rang. L was as dedicated and hard working as he was but L also needed the attention of his Dominant. His inattention had probably shaken him and that was the last thing either of them needed after the fucking machine incident. Kink aside, L was also his fiancee. Light felt a stab of guilt at how distant he had been lately. He'd assumed L would be okay with it since he had his brothers now but L had looked hurt when he'd buried himself in his work… 

"He is having lunch with Matt and Mello at the Vineyard Restaurant, Kami-Sama,"

Light frowned.  _ 'Fuck. I don't even know what L's doing lately. When was the last time we had sex? A week ago? I've let this wild goose chase consume me' _

Well, no more. He'd continue to monitor 'N's' movements but he wouldn't let it get to him like this. Not at the expense of his relationship with L. And not when he held all the cards, N might have vanished but Light knew his name and face. 

"Take over for a while I'm going out" Light swiped off his headset and handed it to Mikami. "And tell Takada I want the list of names from Russia on my desk by the time I'm back"

"Of course, Kami" Mikami bowed his head, "If I may say so, congratulations on winning the public approval in Russia and becoming its head of state"

Light simply smiled in that devastatingly smug, handsome way of his. "Did you doubt me, Mikami?"

"No!  _ Never _ " Mikami gasped, humbly bowing his head in case he'd caused offense. 

Light smirked. Mikami really could lay it on thick at times. No wonder he rattled his beloved L. 

He left Mikami to man HQ and Shinigamisit Ryuk (who for some reason was talking to a house plant) and went to meet L. 

The Restaurant was only a short walk away and L was delighted as he spotted Light heading towards their table.

"Light, are you joining us?" L asked, hopeful that he was. He hadn't really seen much of Light the last week or so and it  _ hurt _ . 

"No, but I was hoping you and I might go out for the day" Light smiled charmingly, "Think you can spare your big brother for a few hours?"

Matt and Mello shared a look. "Take him. All he's been doing is moping about being ignored by you anyways"

L narrowed his eyes at Mello.  _ 'Traitor _ ' he mouthed. 

Matt snickered when Mello responded by blowing a kiss. 

"I'm sorry, Love" Light sighed, "I didn't mean to make you feel ignored. I admit I've been rather distracted lately. Let me make it up to you?"

"Of course" L smiled, relieved Light was taking some time off, "See you two later. Be good"

Matt smirked, "Same to you"

L couldn't stop himself smiling at the cheek of them. It felt so good to have them back in his life and part of Kira.  _ 'If only Near would come around everything would be perfect' _ he thought longingly. "Oh, and tell Watari I will meet him for a game of chess tomorrow. Just… Say I was distracted by a case or something"

"Sure" Mello waved them away, "We're going to see him soon anyway. He thinks you and Light are tied up on the Cuba case, already laid the groundwork"

L nodded his thanks. It was difficult sometimes to keep things from Watari but it was better off he didn't know what he and Light were really 'tied up in'  _ 'Heh, tied up. Haven't done  _ **_that_ ** _ for a while' _

He took Light's hand and they walked off together. "No news with Near then?"

"None, but I've realised I'm letting it get to me too much. He isn't a threat yet, and I've been neglecting you" Light squeezed L's hand, "I am sorry"

"It's okay, I knew you'd come around eventually" L squeezed back. "And I am searching for him too. I have Aiber and Wedy working on a lead in Portugal"

"Really? Why didn't you tell me?" Light demanded at once. 

"I haven't exactly seen you to tell you, Light " L said quietly, "I tried to call as soon as I had the report but…"

"Right" Light sighed. He'd muted his personal phone so obviously he'd missed it.  _ 'What a fucking mess. These are not becoming actions of a  _ **_God_ ** _!' _

"Anyway. Let's just spend the day together and forget about him for a while" L said decisively, eyes lighting up as he had an idea, "Let's throw caution to the wind and get drunk. Ride the train around the coastal path like Matt and Mello sometimes do. I'd like to try it, they say it's great fun"

Light laughed, charmed at the idea but knowing full well admiring the scenery wasn't  _ all _ those two got up to on their train rides. "That does sound like fun, but I might not be able to keep my hands off you" he warned, his libido suddenly rearing back to life at the prospect of fooling around on a public train. 

L smirked. "Best find a quiet carriage then, huh?"

Light's blood raced through him. "Let's go!"

L laughed as Light tugged his hand and led him towards the nearest train station. It was at times like this he could forget about their responsibilities as Kira and just enjoy being two young men in love. He wasn't L, the World's Greatest (well, three greatest) Detective now. He was just L, and he was going to (finally) spend some time with his fiancee. 

They bought some wine and snacks from the station shop and boarded the coastal train. They shared naughty smiles as they strolled through the carriages and found one with only two other occupants- an old man who was fast asleep and a businessman glued to his laptop. Perfect. 

They sipped at their wine and soon found themselves embroiled in a game of footsie. The game amped up when L slipped off a sneaker and pressed the ball of his foot right up against Light's cock. 

"L" Light growled, immediately feeling his cock stiffen under the sneaky touch, "You'd better take responsibility"

L smiled innocently. "As if I wouldn't"

The train stopped and both young men smirked as two young women filed onto the carriage and sat down. Four people was more of a challenge. L pressed harder against Light's cock, causing Light to shudder and tighten his hold on his tumbler of wine. 

L's smirk informed Light he was slacking and he swiftly remided that by standing and dislodging L's foot, his eyes dark and fixed on L in a predatory way. L's pout of displeasure turned into a smile as Light dropped down next to him. 

Light wasted no time in covertly draping his coat over his lap and squeezing L through his jeans. L bit down on his lip to stifle his moan and tipped his head back, exposing that lovely pale throat to Light's gaze. The newcomers on the carriage were currently admiring the scenery, so Light indulged in sucking L's neck hard enough to bruise. 

His neck was a particularly sensitive spot and L squirmed in his seat at the twin sensations of Light's hand on his cock and his mouth on his neck. Light was playing the game now and he was  _ winning _ too. 

_ 'Not fair…' _ L thought as those sinful lips trailed up to the side of his face. Light was going for his ear, another hot spot of his. 

L barely muffled his whimper as Light's teeth gently worried the tip of his ear. His squirming increased as one dexterous hand slipped inside his jeans and gripped his erection through his boxers. He forgot all about pleasuring Light, the game was lost and he knew it. 

"Light…" L whined, feeling dizzy with desire, "You win"

Light smirked. "You admit defeat so graciously, L. I remember a time you wouldn't dream of doing so. Should I reward you for this positive development?"

L panted softly, unable to stop squirming against Light's hand. "Please. Please, Light, fuck, I need to come" he whispered desperately. "Kami?" He tried, not sure if Light was currently comprising the role of his Dominant or his lover. Light flitted so seamlessly between the two that sometimes it was hard to tell. 

Light flicked his gaze over to the two young women sitting nearby. They were engaged in conversation and weren't paying attention in the slightest. They were four tables away, far enough to  _ hear _ but not close enough to see anything as long as they were careful. 

"Alright, but I want you to get under this table and suck me off afterwards" Light said, wondering if L would be bold enough to take his challenge on. 

L's eyes widened before he gave Light a sultry smile. Challenge accepted! 

Light smirked at the sultry smile. Of course his L was bold enough. "Lift your hips" he murmured against L's ear before giving the passing stewardess a sweet, innocent smile. She smiled back and continued on her way, none the wiser that Light had his hands down L's pants. 

The thrill of being caught amplified every sensation and L bit down on his lip to stifle a groan as Light inched his boxers lower to curl his hand around his cock. Light immediately began to pump the hard flesh in his fist, impressed at L's efforts to keep quiet. Usually L was such a screamer! 

Light turned his gaze to the window and brought a hand to his mouth. It appeared he was stifling a cough but what he was actually doing was spitting into his hand. He brought the hand down and coated L's cock with his spit to lubricate his movements. 

L hissed and brought a hand up to his mouth. There was no way he could keep quiet without it. Sure enough, as Light pumped his cock, L found himself wanting to cry out. He nibbled at his sleeve instead, rocking his hips as Light jerked him off. 

"Mmff!"

One woman glanced their way at the strange sound. Light smiled at her before turning his head to gaze serenely out at the ocean and mountains before him. 

Frowning, the girl returned her attention to her phone. Clearly she was hearing things! 

"Shh, L" Light mocked, "You're attracting attention"

L bit his lip so hard he could taste blood. Light's slick palm was skimming up and down his cock and he was  _ so close _ if only Light would grip a little tighter _ …  _

_ "Please _ " L whispered, his voice strained as he clutched at Light's arm. His eyes were glassy with pleasure and his face beautifully flushed. How could Light refuse him? 

So Light decided to show a little mercy and gave L the rhythm and pace he needed to come. He tightened his grip and smiled in satisfaction as L stiffened, his entire body tensing. L lasted four more strokes before he clamped his teeth into his sleeve and shuddered in release. 

Light watched L intently as L quivered and struggled to keep quiet. The throbbing cock in his hand kept spurting out come and Light had to smile at the thought of some poor cleaner wiping up L's copious amounts of jizz. But L was certainly enjoying himself, so what did that matter? 

"Ah…" L slumped in his seat, aftershocks racing through him as the intense orgasam faded. He breathed deeply, feeling pleasantly buzzed from wine and the endorphins flooding through his system. His groin ached pleasantly in satisfaction and he took a moment to collect himself. Another stop was coming up and he needed to get under the table. 

As luck would have it, one of the girls announced she was getting off. Using the distraction, L slipped under the table with an almost feline grace. Light smirked as he felt L go straight for his fly and parted his legs to assist him. L was slight and slinky, he wouldn't have a problem moving about under the table. 

The girl disembarked and thankfully no one else boarded. Light tipped his head back with a small sigh as L pulled his aching erection free and immediately began to lick and nuzzle it. 

Light knew L was a slut for sucking cock and that this sneaky blow job would be nothing short of spectacular. He also knew he was better at controlling his actions (and his voice) than L was, so he settled back to enjoy the ride. 

L didn't disappoint. He drew him into his mouth with a low groan and began to slowly bob his head, lapping at Light's cock head with each bob. Light clutched at L's hair and breathed deeply to prevent himself moaning out loud. 

"That's it, Baby" Light whispered, flexing his hips to get more of himself inside that tight, wet heat. "Suck me" he breathed softly, staring straight ahead and looking completely unphased as L bobbed his head faster and sucked strongly. Light's toes curled and he tightened his grip on L's hair. 

"Fuck" Light hissed, his hips bucking as L hummed around his cock. The girl opposite him glanced up from his phone and he shot her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I stubbed my toe" he explained charmingly. She smiled in return and wished that he felt better soon. 

As L hummed around him again, Light knew that was going to happen very soon. L was going to make him come, his blood was racing through his body and it took all he had to stay still as L suckles at him. 

"L… yes… " Light panted softly. 

L smirked around his mouthful, thrilled he was bringing Light such pleasure and focused all his efforts on getting his fiance to come. He toyed with Light's balls and gave him the rhythm he knew he needed, groaning as he felt the tart tang of precome spread across his tongue. Light's cock swelled in his mouth and L hollowed his cheeks, eager to feel the flood of come rushing down his throat. 

Light hissed out L's name and tipped his head back as he shot down L's throat. The orgasam slammed through him and he panted out L's name as bliss rippled through him. 

L eagerly swallowed each mouthful of release, his own body shuddering in pleasure as Light quietly gasped out his name. He could tell the train was coming to a stop again but continued to suckle at Lights cock until he was utterly spent. 

As soon as he was able, L drew away and tucked Light back into his boxer shorts. When the train took off once again, L slipped up from his crouch and sat back in his chair. The girl opposite them blushed bright red when she realised what had happened. 

"The boys were right, this  _ is _ fun" L purred, his dark eyes sparkling. Light smiled, still coming down from his high. 

"I agree. We definitely we need to do this again!"

L smiled and reached for Light's hand. Light squeezed it before pouring them both another glass of wine. They had two hours left before the train made its loop and completed the journey and they were determined to make the most of it… 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback? Yes please 💖


End file.
